Escape
by Gwenstefani1
Summary: Utena escapes death and leaves Ohtori with a little help of course.
1. Part 1

Escape =============================================================== PG-13 *Utena's Point of view* Drama  
  
Author: Gwenstefani  
  
Disclaimer: Yup, I own nothing of SKU, except this lame ass fanfic. YaY!!  
  
A/N: I just typed this on the fly, just to test myself. It's probably LAME, but what the hell. ===============================================================  
  
I lay here awaiting my shameless fate. Destinies, I cared nothing about. For if this was my meaningless destiny I would just have to except it. Miracles....well if only a miracle could save me now. Apocalypse is something I was use too, fighting duel after duel just to end up at this disastrous moment. This is definitely the end of the world and possibly the end of my life as we speak.  
  
They are coming for me and I am just too weak to move. I don't bother closing my eyes for this is my Absolute Destiny Apocalypse. I chose this path for 'her'. If this is my fate so be it. I wince at the pain that is numbing the right side of my body. I peer at the blades above me and they start to move downward, yet I am not afraid.  
  
I wonder if 'he' is watching this. Knowing Akio, he is probably standing close by in some dark shadow awaiting my gruesome death, laughing at the 'girl' who wanted to be a 'prince'. I hate 'him' with a passion. I can't believe I let him touch me in such an intimate manner. I gave him my purity and he just used me and 'Himemiya'.  
  
Yet, in my heart this is all worth it as long as Himemiya is okay. I know I saved her some how, I just know it. I can feel it deep in my restless soul. I see them approaching me with a speed beyond light. I bite my lower lip, hoping my death will be swift and painless.  
  
"For you Himemyia, I would die only for you," I whispered. My body starts to tremble and goose bumps starts to form on my skin. A chill moves up my spine as the Millions of Swords edges closer to my body.  
  
I widen my blue eyes as my life starts to flash before me. I remember watching you water the roses. You seem so content and happy. I remember lying in bed just watching you sleep as we held hands. There are so many things I going to miss about you Himemiya, and there are still so many things I want to learn about you. But if this is indeed the end, then I am just grateful to have shared 1 year of my life with you.  
  
I can see them clearly now. The swords are just a few feet away from my body. I can hear the sound of the wretched metal cling. I take a deep breath and yell out....  
  
"HIMEMIYA...I WOULD DIE FOR YOU!!!"  
  
My eyes close as I wait for the sharp swords to pierce my body..... I feel nothing. I slowly open my eyes one at a time. And right before my eyes I see the swords suspended in mid air, just inches away from my body. I slowly raise my left hand towards the silver blades and touch them. As my hand grazes the tips they start to vanish. My eyes widen with bedazzlement as I witness this MIRACLE.  
  
I don't know why they stopped but I didn't want to ponder the thought longer than I had to. I saw this as an opportunity to escape this school and not look back. I pushed my weak body off the observatory floor slowly. My back and stomach still ached from the stab wound I had suffered. I stumbled slowly across the room towards the door. I fell every few steps. The pain was breath taking and I didn't even know if I was going to make it out. I keep moving and think only about Himemiya. She was the only person that is motivating me at the moment.  
  
I made it out of the observatory and to the elevator. The door slid open and I hastily pushed the first floor button. I collapsed to the floor wearily. I was unbearably tired and ineffectual. I unbuttoned my black clad jacket and examined the stab wound. It was pretty bad and it was wearing down my body. I nearly screamed at the touch of the deep gash. I needed to get to a hospital, but I was not sure if I would make it out of Ohtori alive. I can't stay here a minute longer, I have to keep moving.  
  
I laid flat on my back, hand pressed tightly against the wound, when the elevator bell rung. I was on the first floor but I didn't feel like moving. "So tired...." I mumbled.  
  
'Utena'....  
  
Did someone call my name? I forced myself off the bloodstained elevator floor. I thought I heard a voice call my name. "Hello," I answered back. I listened carefully for a response, but nothing. Maybe I am becoming delusional. I started limping down the school hallway. I spared a glance at wall clock. It was passed midnight as the halls were dark and grim. This school looked positively creepy at night, almost haunted.  
  
I stopped every few minutes to catch my breath. I peered through a window and noticed it was raining outside. It was raining very hard as I could hear the drops pounding against the window pane. "Damn it," I cursed. I didn't want to walk in the rain, but I have no choice in the matter. I inhaled and kept walking, even more slowly. I could feel my body starting to throb as the pain soared through my arms and legs.  
  
I moved closer to the wall, and pressed against it; using it as leverage. I could feel my balance destabilize as I quickly fell down on one knee. I looked at my bloody hand and pressed it against the wound harder, the pain causing me to cringe. I began walking again leaving behind red footsteps in the uninhabited hallway.  
  
My vision started to blurry and everything was becoming hazy. I kept up my pace despite my agonizing state. I could see the exit door from afar. I moved faster and I began to breathe harder. I reached out toward the door and fell upon it like a ragged doll. I hit the door hard, forcing it open roughly.  
  
I lost all possible balance and tumbled to the cold wet cemented ground, face first. I couldn't move anymore, I didn't want to move. I had lost all hope and strength within me. The rain was pouring hard, drenching my body and soaking my abused soul. I could feel the blood seep from my wound and stain the cold pavement beneath me.  
  
I had nothing left to give. I closed my hazy blue eyes slowly and exhaled hoping to blackout and not wake up. I just lay here relishing in the feel of hard rain beat against my injured body, wishing it will wash away the pain I was enduring.  
  
'Utena...'  
  
Someone is calling out to me. "Hmmm." I could barely speak, for I was faced down in a puddle of water. I tried to move my fingers, but I could hardly sense them due to numbness and coldness. I was shivering tremendously.  
  
'Utena....'  
  
Who's calling me? I must be going insane from lack of blood and overwhelming pain. I turned my head and forced my eyes open. I couldn't see anything because the rain water was flowing in my eyes blurring my line of sight.  
  
"UTENA!"  
  
The voice was louder. I moaned but it was muffled out by the rain splashing in my face. I could hear footsteps moving towards me faintly. Someone has found me..but honestly I didn't want to be found. I wanted this dream, this illusion, this fairy-tale to end.  
  
"Oh Utena I finally found you." The voice was familiar and soft spoken. The person grabbed my arm and pulled me up on my feet. I could scarcely stand on my own. I said the first name that came to my mind. "Hi..mem.iya," I stuttered hoping to god it was her who happened upon me. "Yes, it's me. I've been searching for you." She tossed my left arm around her shoulder and neck, holding me up. I opened my eyes to look at her but my wet pink hair was matted in my face blocking my view.  
  
Himemiya brushed my wet hair from my face. "Can you walk?" she asked softly. I nodded and glared at her. She was naked save for her long wet amethyst hair that was covering her 'front'. "Himemiya your uhmm.." I said nothing else and removed my jacket. I put it on her trembling form, leaving me only clad in my red shorts and sports bra. The jacket was a little big on her petite frame but at lest it covered 'everything'.  
  
She put her arms around me so I could keep my balance. "Utena I am sorry about..." I interrupted her, shaking my head. "It's okay, never mind that." I started groaning as we started walking, the pain was getting worst. "Utena we should get you to the infirmary." Himemiya offered. "No!" I snapped at her. Himemiya looked up at me and her jade eyes seeming concerned and tearful all at once.  
  
"Let's just leave this place Himemiya." Himemiya turned away from me and we stopped moving. She gazed back at me with a worried expression. I knew she was crying even through the harsh rain that was washing over our bodies. Her voice gave away her emotions. Emotions I never saw in her before. She was different. Even in my troubled state I could see the new 'person' she had become. "But, Utena you are badly injured, you need medical attention....I can't let you leave like this." I smiled at her. "Please, Anthy lets leave this god forsaken school....together."  
  
~~~~TBC........... 


	2. Part 2

Nothing else was said between us. We continued to walk down the sidewalk towards the school gate as the rain steadily fell upon our bodies soaking our every being. I could barely keep up my pace with Himemiya anymore as my legs finally give in and plummeted to the ground, bringing her along with me. I lay on my back with my eyes slightly opened. I was so tired and I wanted to succumb to pain right then and there. I really didn't mind, since Himemiya was with me.  
  
"Just leave me here, Himemiya. I can't continue like this." I muttered to her through ragged breaths. I was crying shamefully. I didn't want Himemiya to see me like this, a 'prince' sobbing. I knew she probably couldn't see my tears since it was raining. "I am not leaving you here Utena...please get up, please." She said as she crouched down beside me and leaned over my weaken state. Her head was bent down and long wet hair concealed her face. Himemiya grabbed both my hands in hers. We were both trembling from the cold rain.  
  
"I won't let you die Utena, I just won't. You've done so much for me." She brought both hands to her chest comforting me. I raised my left hand from her grasp and touched her face softly. "You didn't call me Utena-sama." Himemiya smiled at me and started pulling me back to my feet. She put my arms around her neck and I held on tight. We walked some more and the rain was beginning to let up.  
  
I stopped suddenly. "What's wrong Utena, we are almost to the gate?" Himemiya queried and looked at me. I turned my stiff neck and pointed at the vehicle parked a few feet in front of the school exit gate. "I don't think that's a...." I pressed my finger against Himemiya's wet lips. "That's our ticket out of this hell hole." She nodded and slowly removed my finger from her lips.  
  
We walked towards the red sports car at a faster pace. Himemiya took me to the passenger side and opened the door. I crashed down in the seat and shut the door. I was so exhausted. To our luck Akio had his roof up. He must have known it was going to rain, perceptive bastard. I smiled internally at stealing his car, but he deserved it.  
  
Himemiya opened the door and sat in the driver's seat. She stared at the steering wheel. "Know what?" She looked at me and brushed her long velvet locks behind ear. For the first time I acknowledged how beautiful she was without her glasses and hair up as I got lost in her jade eyes. "You drive us out of here, Anthy." I smiled and pointed to the key in the ignition. "But I don't know how to drive." I tilted my head against the seat. "Neither do I."  
  
Anthy turned the ignition. She took a deep breath and placed her hand on the gear shift. I put my hand on top of hers that was on the gear shift. "Don't worry I will help you." She smiled brightly, something I hadn't seen before in her. I clenched my teeth as the pain resurfaced in my body causing my pink head to fall back against the seat. I grabbed the wound, groaned and closed my eyes. Anthy panicked and grabbed me in her arms. "Please don't close your eyes Utena!" She held me tight as tears fell from her eyes and kept repeating the phrase. My heart broke at the reaction. I didn't realize she cared this much for me, but I was glad she did. "Anthy I love you and I won't close my eyes anymore okay." I couldn't believe I finally said it; I always wanted to tell her how I felt. She didn't move for a few seconds and then she finally looked at me. Her green eyes glued to my blue eyes and suddenly she placed the softest fleeting kiss upon my lips. "Promise," she said as she moved back into the driver's seat. "I promise." She moved the gear shift into first gear and I placed my hand atop of hers once again. She smiled at me. "I love you to Tenjou Utena." I held her hand tighter as I savored those words.  
  
The car stalled a few times before we passed through the gate, but once Anthy got the hang of driving we were on our way to the outside world. Destination, get me to a hospital, afterwards, I am not sure. I will let Anthy choose our path together, whatever she wants is what I want. That's how we will spend our life together. We sped down the dark highway and I didn't close my eyes, I just watched her and the flashing lights. I know now I don't want to die, I want to live with her for eternity.  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Akio walks toward the school gate with Kanae under his arms. He stops suddenly and looks around the campus. "What's wrong honey?" Kanae asks looking up at the dark-skinned chairman. "My car...it's...not here?" Akio turns around and runs toward the gate. "I know I parked it here yesterday." Kanae looked at him with a concerned expression. "Maybe you parked it in the back of the school." Akio clenched his fists. "No, I never park in the back." Akio starts walking towards Kanae and stares at the ground. He stops suddenly as he notices bloody shoe prints. "I know she didn't.." He mumbles. His dark green eyes trail the prints in the direction of the parking spot. "Damn that persistence girl!!" Akio runs back towards the school. Kanae runs after him. "Damn who honey? Who are you talking about?"  
  
*The moral of this story is: Never leave your car unlocked with the keys in the ignition. LMAO*  
  
FIN...........  
  
A/N: I hope you readers enjoyed this story. I know its lame for an alternate ending for Shojo Kakamei Utena, but I tried my best. Please Read and Review. YaY!!!! 


End file.
